pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Red and Blue Walkthrough/Part 3
Cerulean City Welcome to Cerulean City, the city of water. And home of the . There are a few things you can do before challenging the Gym, though. You can go into the Bike Shop, but a costs a whopping 1,000,000—which is above the limit of money you can carry. So we'll have to come back later. The Poké Mart has the following items: Once you have a , you can go to the house west of the Pokémon Center to find a man who will trade you his for it. It will be nicknamed "Lola." You need either a or a in order to get a Poliwhirl, though. There is a hidden hidden behind the house in the northwest corner of the city, between two flowers. Whenever you're ready, you can challenge the . Cerulean Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Misty is a tough opponent, except if you have (or probably at this point)—which most likely has a strong move by now. After defeating her, she will give you . And the also allows you to use outside of battle. After defeating Misty, exit the Gym and head north. You will be stopped by Blue. He will brag a little then battle you. If you chose Bulbasaur= |-| If you chose Charmander= |-| If you chose Squirtle= Upon defeat he leaves. Head north now to and the Nugget Bridge. Route 24 |} |} |} |} |} The will give you a upon defeating him. On the left side, going down, |} Head up and on the plateau to the north is . Head east onto . Route 25 |} |} |} Also known as the Quick Mew Glitch, this allows the player to obtain Mew at the earliest possible point in the game. This is an alternative method to the Mew Glitch. You can't have defeated the on the left of Nugget Bridge. You also can't defeat the next —yet. As is not available at this point in the game, the must catch an and use its in place of Fly. Stand one step away from where the Jr. Trainer♂︎ would notice you and approach you for battle. It's best to save before doing this. After doing so, approach him and right when he sees you, press Start. Select Abra's Teleport and (presumably) it should take you to 's Pokémon Center. After the Teleport, you will notice the Start menu doesn't work. This is normal for this glitch. Go up and battle the next . Make sure he approaches you or the game will freeze. You can't walk right in front of him. Another trick is to use six times on his . Each time Growl is used will lower Mew's level by 1. After the battle, go back left until the Start menu pops up by itself. Close it and you will encounter a . If all six Growl's were used, it will be Lv.1. After battling a weak Pokémon with Mew gaining a little experience, will automatically become 100. |} |} There is an item behind a bush that requires to get, but if you have the nearby walk forward, you can get it. The item is . |} |} After defeating all the trainers, you will make it to Bill's house. His latest experiment has gone awry and he accidently combined his DNA with that of a . He asks you to help him, and he steps into the teleporter. Go over to his computer and push the button, and he will come out good as new. As thanks for helping him, he gives you the , so you can now board the S.S. Anne in Vermilion City. Exit Bill's house and go right back in. Check his PC and you'll find data for , , , and for your . Cerulean City Head back down to Cerulean City and you'll see the officer who previously blocked the entry way into the house has moved. Enter in and talk to the people and you'll find out they've been robbed. Head out through the hole in the back and you'll eventually run into another Team Rocket Grunt, who will battle you. |} He will give you upon defeat. Head down to . Route 5 connects Cerulean City to Saffron City. Really not much to do on this route, except one thing. Go down the ledges through the grass until you see the house. This is the . The man inside will raise one of your Pokémon for a while. It will gain one EXP point for every step taken. If you haven't trained your yet, this would be a good place to put it for now. To get your Pokémon back, he charges 100, plus 100 more for every level gained. After you visit the Day Care, go down the ledge. If you try to go through the building directly south, you will be stopped by a guard who says the road is closed. So go back out and go to the other little building. This is the Underground Path. It will take you down to . Underground Path Inside the Underground Path, however, is a girl that will offer her in exchange for a . It is nicknamed "Spot." Exit now to . Route 6 After arriving at the other end of the Underground Path, you'll end up on . There are six trainers, but only the last two are required to battle. |} |} |} |} After defeating them, head down to Vermilion City. Category:Pokémon Red and Blue Category:Walkthrough